Global communication safety systems are designed to keep users connected and safe from anywhere on the planet. Current systems include a first device communicating via satellite to a second device when the first device receives a safety-triggering event. The safety-triggering event could be the pressing of a button, a sensor detecting a specific action, or any other method of triggering the communication between the two devices.
Once the safety-triggering event has been detected the first device will then transmit a signal or alert to the second device. This signal could include information such as the location of the first device, the type of safety-triggering event that occurred, or any other information that may be helpful regarding the situation at the first device. This information can then be used in monitoring or rescuing the user of the first device.
Additionally, hazardous locations exist where safety monitoring is a high priority and electronics in these locations are tightly controlled. Examples of hazardous locations include those classified as Class 1, Class 2, and Class 3 by the National Electric Code. Class 1 locations include petroleum refineries, gasoline storage, utility gas plants, and any other location with the presence of flammable gases or vapors. Further, the classes are divided into Division 1 locations and Division 2 locations. Division 1 locations are locations where the hazardous material would normally be present, whereas Division 2 locations are locations where the hazardous material would not normally be present.